


"So, I’ve been thinking"

by blublublah



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Era, al and race share a flat and blush seized their living room, albert is mentioned - Freeform, also race and spot are dumb, blush is also mentioned, theres so much more to this whole story but im not writing all that clump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blublublah/pseuds/blublublah
Summary: Blankets, Cold Fingers, Spot is confused and Race's been overthinking again.~This is for the Tumblr Project NewsiesQuarantineProject
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	"So, I’ve been thinking"

**Author's Note:**

> First Thing I finished since updating ATEOTD so yay me....  
> Sorry if anyone wanted a Queen Update, you're not gonna find that here 
> 
> This is for the #NewsiesQuarantineProject on Tumblr, if you don't know it, feel free to check the # out.  
> Lots of talented People over there, flooding the page with superb Newises Content!
> 
> Also this Story is just pointless Sprace :)

It wasn’t even that late when Race and Spot stumbled into the apartment. They practically fell through the door, bodies intertwined, hands grasping whatever piece of clothing was next and mouths chasing each other.

The lights were off, safe for a tiny stripe of light peaking out underneath the living room door, and the two men tripped over shoes and something that felt like a messenger bag. 

“Fuck, damn idiots, never putting their shit away”, Race cursed as he caught himself of the door frame of his own bedroom. “Why‘s it so dark in here anyway?” 

Spot just shrugged and felt for the light switch. He was here often enough to roughly know where it should be. Soon enough his fingers succeeded and light flooded the apartment.

“I guess Al’s not here?”, stepping over the abandoned sneakers, Spot’s arms found their way around Race’ waist, pulling him in for a much gentler kiss compared to their previous make out session. Race sighed into it, anger dissolving, tension falling off his shoulders as he relished in is boyfriends scent and the soft little pecks.

He shook his head, “Nah, probably still out with Specs. They wanted to test out some new stuff, choreo’s and such.” He looked over to the living room; it was awfully quiet in there. “I don’t think we’re alone though.”

He slipped away from Spot, who watched him with questioning eyes. Though before he could ask, Race gestured towards the bright orange parker with red and green patches stitched all over it. Spot only knew one Person who would voluntarily wear something so…eye-catching. 

“Is Blink here?”

Race gave him a quick nod before he opened the door to the living room and poked his head in.

Spot couldn’t hear what Race said but it was obvious he was talking to someone in the other room. He busied himself with getting out of his coat and his shoes off. Winter still had its tight grip on New York and the cold had settled in his bones. Maybe he could coax Race into taking a nice hot shower with him. A hot shower and then maybe some more-

“Don’t hurt yourself”

Spot looked back at Race, who wore a rather smug grin on his face.

“Too much thinking won’t do you any good” He winked at his boyfriend.

Spot just scoffed, rolling his eyes at Race before abandoning any plans of showers or hot wet make out sessions and instead walked into Race bedroom and settled on the bed.

Race was still smiling when he followed eventually, now without his thick winter coat and the obnoxiously long scarf. 

Spot had already managed to completely envelop himself with all of Race’ blankets and comforters, only his head poking out as he glared at Race. 

“I told you a million times, you need to turn on the heater when I’m supposed to sleep over. How can ya live like that?” He barely wiggled out of the way when Race made to lie down next to him.

Race just snorted, climbing on top of the blanket worm, his fingers digging through the layers, “Don’t tell me the king of Brooklyn is scared of a little cold weather?” His fingers finally reached the last layer and with a little practise Race managed to get to Spot’s skin.

Spot growled and tried to wiggle out underneath Race but found himself defeated when cold fingers grazed his skin, Goosebumps rising almost immediately, “Get off me, you dick. I ain’t scared, I just don’t wanna get sick or nothin’”.

Race laughed and let himself be pushed off the pile of blankets, the victory was already his after all, the slight blush on Spot’s face enough evidence for anyone. He dipped down again and stole a quick kiss before getting up again. Grabbing his PJs and some fresh boxers he slipped out of the room to take a quick shower.

“Hey, wait-“, but Race was already gone, door closing behind him, leaving a rather confused, slightly angry, slightly horny Spot to himself and his cocoon.

**

The room was dark as Race stepped back in, towel around his neck, skin hot and hair still damp. Spot hadn’t moved though he wasn’t as caught up in blankets as before, his legs barley tangled  
in the lilac blanket Race grandma had gifted him. He didn’t even look up, droopy eyes still glued to his phone which illuminated his face, casting a silver light across the stark cheekbones and tousled hair and Race smiled at his boyfriend. Spot looked soft. Soft and homey.

Apparently, he was staring a bit too much.

“What are you doing?”

Race just giggled before smirking, flopping down next to Spot he shook his head, sending any remaining water droplets flying. Spot scowled, punching Race’s shoulder before shoving the blond  
mop of hair into the pillow next to him.

“Sorry, did I get you all wet?” His voice was slightly muffled by the fabric, “I guess that’s just one of my many talents.” Another shove was all he got in return.

Race turned onto his right side, studying Spot for a moment. He had gone back to his phone though he had scooted a little closer to Race.

Race turned onto his back, staring at the ceiling, trying to find the right words. He had meant to say something long ago, but he could never find the right time; something always getting in the way.  
Maybe there wasn’t a right time after all, maybe he just needed to suck it up and tell Spot.

“So, I’ve been thinking”

Spot hummed but didn’t react otherwise.

That was good; Race didn’t want him to take this the wrong way.

“You know how Al’s always complaining about you coming here in the middle of the night? And just the other day he got mad at me for forgetting to get groceries because I was sleeping over at yours.”  
Maybe that was a bit exaggerated but Alberts patience was really running a bit thin lately.

Spot glanced at him, seemingly uninterested but Race knew him, saw the wave of worry wash over his face for a second.

“It’s nothing too serious of course, he just needs to rant sometimes, you know him. And did I tell you  
Mush and Blink were looking for something permanent? Now that Mush’s graduating and everything? Of course, not right away, he still needs to find a job but yeah, I was just, you know, thinking of moving out.”

That sounded more than a question and Race didn’t want to lie on his back anymore would rather get up, move, do something. He fought the urge to squirm under Spot’s gaze and busied his fingers with playing with the frayed ends of the blanket. Why was this so hard? What was he afraid of?

Spot clicked his teeth and sat up a bit, sensing Race anxiety and the shift in the air. The giggles and fake attacks from before forgotten.

“You sure, babe?” He sounded wary. Like he tried his best to not let any negative emotions strain his voice. Race wanted to get up and get out of this situation, away from this conversation and Spot.  
Instead he looked at his boyfriend, nodding. “Been thinking about for a while now.”

Spot looked away, his eyes searching the room as if the right words were somehow hiding behind Race messy desk or underneath the pile of clothing next to the bed. He scratched his neck, frowning, eyebrows drawn together.

Race knew that this topic had been off limits for a reason. Their relationship worked; what they had was good. It was the best thing Race ever had and he definitely didn’t want to fuck it up; didn’t want to interrupt their synergy by overstepping but they had been together almost four years.

And Race was tired of always waiting up on Spot or having to wait the whole week to see his boyfriend. He missed Spot. And he knew Spot missed him. It was obvious in every call or text and  
Race didn’t really understand why this whole thing had to be such a big issue but he respected Spot’s reservation, knew he had to give him time. If only it didn’t make him so nervous all the time.

Spot sighed. “I mean, fuck Racer, you know I love you, but is this really the right time?” He sounded so uncertain; Race wanted to take it all back. This was a bad idea. Why did he bring it up now?

“Of course, I’ll try to support you, but it’s gonna be a lot. And you starting your internship soon and after that, there’s graduation and then you’ll need a job and I don’t know.” Sighing again, Spot rubbed his hand over his face, hair falling over his eyes. “It’s not easy to find something cheap, especially in Manhattan and I still need to help Kenny out, he still ain’t got a new job-“

Race just stared. What? What in the world was Spot talking about? Support him? In Manhattan?  
Wait. In one swift motion Race sat up, Spot looked a bit spooked.

“Spot, hey, hey” Race grabbed Spot’s wrist, interrupting the other. “Hey.”

Spot blinked at him, “Hi?”

“You’re an idiot.”

At that Spot started, trying to get out of Race grip, “What?”

Race huffed; this was ridiculous. How can two grown men be this stupid?

“You are, and you’re annoying. Annoying and unbelievable dense.” He grinned but Spot didn’t seem to think any of this was particular funny. The cold, stoic mask back in place, eyes unfazed if a bit troubled;

“What are you on about, Higgins?”

“I meant, I wanna move out of this place as in I wanna move in with you.” To emphasize his words, he took Spots hands, squeezing them reassuringly.

The mask slipped and was replaced by a look of utter surprise. If Race had his phone on him, he would have gotten that dumbfounded, stunned look on camera. Would make good background. Spot was speechless. Another victory for the Italian;

“What?”

It was Race time to sigh, a soft smile on his lips as he started again, “I know it’s kind of sudden for  
you, but you’ve been going on about stepping back in Brooklyn and letting Blue take over, that it’s her time to shine now and Brooklyn would be totally affordable for us and we could be, you know,” another squeeze, “together together ”.

Spot just stared. The bubbly feeling in Race stomach was turning into waves of uneasiness, anxiety still running through him, Race grew exasperated. “What?”

But Spot just shook his head, “Nothing.”

“Then stop looking at me like that, just tell me. You got a problem?”

“I-…I ain’t got one, fuck Racer” They kept staring at each other.

“You’re really serious?”

“Yes, Spot, I am. I mean nothing is set in stone yet and we’d still have to look for a place and I’d have to talk with Al and Mush and Blink and of cour-“

Spot’s lips were on his, cutting him off, frantic and desperate. Race kissed back, confused but not unhappy with how things turned around. Spot broke the kiss, sounding uncharacteristically giddy “Fuck, Tonio.”

“You’re serious! You really wanna move to Brooklyn for me? With me?” Another kiss followed the question and the feeling in Race stomach settled down, waves and bubbles disappearing as something light made him feel like he was on a cloud.

He laughed, pushing Spot off a little, hands still holding each other close.

“I’m gettin real tired of repeating myself here Conlon, but you are really an idiot.”

This time Spot laughed as well, eyes sparkling as he playfully shoved him again, “Fuck off! Say it again!”

“Yes Sean Patrick Conlon, I really wanna move in with you-“ And with that Spot captured his lips yet again, kissing him hard, and this time not planning on stopping any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :)  
> Different Tumblr for this one: @[blublublah](http://blublublah.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Until next time 
> 
> xx


End file.
